


Пока идет зима

by goldkhator



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***<br/>Саундтрек - Tritonal ft. Jonathan Mendelsohn – Satellite</p><p>есть такая версия https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Vgs1idVDI8 ,<br/>а есть версия, которую я люблю больше - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKB7KwyiCLs </p><p>When your world's colliding<br/>Crashing from the sky<br/>I’ll be your satellite<br/>To guide you home<br/>No, you are not alone<br/>Though it’s right there<br/>Is no hope inside<br/>I’ll be your satellite to let you know<br/>You are not alone<br/>You are not alone</p><p>You are not alone</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Беты (редакторы):** 2Y5  
  
 **Фэндом:** Первый мститель  
 **Основные персонажи:** Стив Роджерс (Капитан Америка), Джеймс «Баки» Барнс (Зимний Солдат)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Стив, Баки  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Слэш (яой), Романтика, Ангст, Hurt/comfort, AU, Songfic  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Миди, 21 страница  
 **Кол-во частей:** 7  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+31 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
По ночам холодно спать...  
  
  
  
---|---  
  
\- Стиви? – слышит Стив приглушенный голос из-под своего пледа, потому что укутан в него с ног до головы так, что только нос торчит, чтобы не задохнуться. Но Стив не уверен, что хуже: задохнуться или замерзнуть насмерть. – Стив?

На этот раз голос совсем близко, и Стив подавляет желание обернуться, потому что и так знает, кому он принадлежит – Баки Барнс, лучший и единственный друг.

\- Почему ты не сказал, что замерз? – спрашивает тот, и Стивен хмурится. Что он должен сказать? Стив очень хорошо знает своего друга, тот пойдет на все, чтобы ему было хорошо, и теперь Стив дрожит только от одной мысли, что если он выдаст себя и скажет, что замерз, как последняя шавка, Баки обязательно отдаст ему свой плед и сам до утра замерзнет до смерти.

\- Все нормально, - отвечает Роджерс, и пытается унять стук своих зубов, потому что это уж точно от внимания Барнса не укроется.

\- Придурок, - беззлобно бурчит Баки, и в следующую секунду Стив замирает от неожиданности, потому что чувствует, как прогибается его матрас под весом другого тела. Баки бесцеремонно забирается под его плед и накрывает их сверху своим. Моментально становится теплее. А когда горячая и сильная рука друга притягивает его ближе - потому что сам он двигаться не в силах, ему кажется, он просто-напросто примерз к своей постели, - и его холодная спина прижимается к широкой и теплой груди, Стив с облегчением выдыхает.

Так действительно теплее, и Баки не замерзнет до утра, и Стивену не позволит. В этом весь Баки, он всегда находит выход из любой безнадежной ситуации, и пора бы Стиву это уже усвоить, но он все равно боится пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть друга, чтобы Баки ничего такого не подумал и не оставил его снова одного, решив, что уже достаточно его согрел.

Баки подвигается сзади еще ближе, хотя Стиву кажется, что быть ближе уже просто не возможно, и теплое дыхание друга согревает его наверняка посиневшее от холода ухо, и мурашки разбегаются по всему его худому и слабому телу, а сильная ладонь Баки опускается на живот, прямо под задравшуюся пижамную рубашку на холодную кожу, и Стив невольно задерживает дыхание. Но Баки больше не шевелится, только размеренно дышит ему в затылок, и Стивен уверен, что друг спит. Сам-то он не может сомкнуть глаз еще очень долго и второй раз вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда слышит шепот прямо в самое ухо:

\- Ну, что, ты согрелся?

Стив только сонно мычит в ответ и думает, что Баки самый лучший. Баки никогда не допустит, чтобы с ним что-то случилось.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив старается не думать о прошлой ночи, о том, что так тепло ему не было даже в самый жаркий летний день. И что Баки спит рядом, пока продолжается зима, но как только станет в меру тепло, Баки переберется обратно к себе в кровать.

А на ночь он снова устраивается на левом боку, потому что так легче согреться и держать тепло, и вовсе не потому, что какая-то иррациональная часть сердца надеется на то, что Баки придет к нему и сегодня и будет греть до самого утра, уткнувшись носом в его волосы.

Но Баки приходит и без разрешения или стеснения, или опаски, всего того, что наверняка испытал бы сам Стив, окажись он на месте Баки, забирается к нему на кровать, и снова укрывает их двумя пледами, одним поверх другого.

И снова горячая ладонь опускается ему на живот, но сегодня Стив удостоверяется заранее, что рубашка не задралась, потому что чувствовать голой кожей мягкие пальцы Баки очень приятно. А Стивен точно знает, что не имеет никакого права такое испытывать по отношению к другу.

Он по-прежнему не смеет шевелиться, он даже руку боится переместить, когда та затекает, хотя теперь точно уверен, что Баки никуда не денется. Ведь так действительно намного теплее и ему, и Баки. Стив расслабляется и позволяет довольной улыбке поселиться на своем лице.

Так происходит и на следующую ночь, и на следующую, и через неделю, и через две. Стив думает, что привык к тихому и теплому присутствию Баки рядом во время сна, и ему совсем не хочется думать о том, что это все прекратится, когда на улице и, соответственно, в доме станет достаточно тепло, чтобы можно было это прекратить.

Стив знает, что у Баки есть девушка. Баки не упускает возможности при случае об этом Стиву напомнить, и каждую ночь, ложась спать, он с сожалением думает, что Баки сегодня не придет. Он останется с ней и будет согревать во сне ее. Ведь кто такой Стив Роджерс со своими болячками и хилым телом, против здоровой и красивой Бетти Сингер, на которую Баки смотрит так, как никогда не будет смотреть на него, Стива?

Это неожиданно доставляет дискомфорт в области солнечного сплетения, и Стив думает, что это новый приступ астмы, он вспоминает, что за все то время, пока Баки спал рядом, он ни разу не проснулся ночью из-за приступа. И простуда стала реже цепляться к нему, чем обычно. Но сегодня, похоже, астма решила отомстить, и вместе с приступом подкатывает комок из отчаяния и обиды. Который застревает в горле удушливым хрипом, когда Стив слышит скрип двери и тихую брань.

\- Баки? – хрипит Роджерс, и друг моментально оказывается рядом. Даже в темноте, Стив клянется, он видит перепуганное лицо друга и его попытки вслепую нашарить шприц с инъекцией на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Баки слишком часто, чаще, чем Стиву хотелось бы, приходилось становиться свидетелем этой картины, и Стив каждый раз чувствует неизменное отвращение к своей слабости и к себе.

\- Стив, все хорошо. Дыши, - шепчет Баки, прижимая горячую ладонь к его груди, пытаясь в темноте все сделать правильно, и Стив понимает, что это далеко не приступ астмы, а просто жгучая боль и неуместная обида. А Баки никак не может справиться с трясущимися руками и продолжает что-то шептать, и не потому, что боится кого-нибудь разбудить, а потому что всякий раз испытывает страх за Стива, и сейчас его растерянность и неуклюжесть может дорого обойтись.

Стив делает вдох и приступ, чем бы он ни был, отступает. Он мягко берет Баки за руку, показывая, что все в порядке. Да, на этот раз ему повезло. Но иногда Стиву все же кажется, что так он и умрет – задохнется в очередном приступе астмы.

Баки еще пару минут сидит рядом на полу на коленях и недоверчиво прислушивается к дыханию друга. Потом откладывает шприц и поднимается на ноги.

\- Прости, пришлось задержаться, - чуть громче и увереннее говорит Баки, когда Стиву становится легче дышать. Он еще какое-то время не может выдавить из своего горла ни одного звука, кроме хрипа. Барнс тем временем сбрасывает с себя верхнюю одежду, затем брюки и рубашку и надевает пижаму - она, по крайней мере, теплее, чем те вещи, в которых он пришел, - и снова забирается к Стиву на кровать. Только не ложится сразу, а вглядывается в темноте в его лицо, будто может прочесть все по глазам.

Стив на мгновение прикрывает их и выравнивает дыхание. Снова пытается сказать хоть слово и с трудом, но у него выходит.

\- Все хорошо. Теперь все хорошо, - ему еще хочется добавить «когда ты вернулся», но он не решается. Только вдыхает все еще витающий в воздухе морозный привкус и укладывается по привычке на левый бок. И ждет. Ждет, что же будет делать Баки.

Баки не разочаровывает его, Баки никогда не разочаровывает его, он на это просто не способен, и Стив с облегчением вздыхает. Все повторяется, как и много ночей перед этим: Баки прижимается грудью к его спине, и теплое дыхание согревает его блондинистый затылок, а крепкая, уверенная рука ложится поперек его худющей груди. Стиву кажется, что если бы Баки приложил немного больше силы, то наверняка сломал бы ему пару ребер.

Но глупая мысль сразу же отступает, когда Баки начинает поглаживать его живот большим пальцем. Это что-то новенькое, думает Стив и впервые за все время решается. Он осторожно накрывает своей узкой и маленькой ладошкой большую ладонь Барнса на своем животе, и поглаживание тотчас прекращается. Но Баки только поводит легонько носом по волосам на его затылке, и снова большой палец его руки начинает поглаживать открывшийся участок кожи на животе Роджерса.

Стив не уверен, что это значит, он не уверен и в том, хочет ли он знать, но желание всегда докапываться до истины берет верх, и он смелеет настолько, что переворачивается на спину, не убирая, тем не менее, своей ладони с руки друга, и поворачивает к нему голову.

Баки приподнимается немного, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, но не найдя признаков подступающего приступа, вновь укладывается на согнутую в локте левую руку, служащую ему дополнительной подушкой.

\- Спасибо, Бак, - шепчут онемевшие губы. Стив облизывает их и чувствует, что палец Барнса с чуть большим нажимом продолжает двигаться под его ладонью.

\- О чем ты? – Баки снова поднимает голову и смотрит на него. Глаза уже достаточно привыкли к темноте, чтобы он мог видеть, как предательски блестят глаза друга. – Стив?

\- Зачем ты вернулся? Ты мог бы остаться с Бетти, я же вижу, как она тебе нравится.

\- А, тьфу, - Баки с облегчением снова опускает голову на подушку. – Знаешь, я был слеп. Но сегодня я понял, что нравится она не только мне, - Баки замолкает, но, подумав немного, все же добавляет: - и не один я нравлюсь ей.

\- Что? Она…

\- Она предала меня, Стив. Мы с ней больше не увидимся.

На Стива накатывает разочарование. Он думал, что это именно та девушка, что нужна его другу. Ведь он же видел, что между ними все намного серьезнее, чем все, что было у Баки до нее. Баки не заслуживает такого. Баки заслуживает самого лучшего. 

Стив неосознанно сжимает его ладонь своей маленькой ладошкой, и Баки в темноте улыбается ему.

\- Все нормально, Стиви. Все бабы одинаковые. Ты нужен им, пока они не находят кого-то получше.

От этих слов у Стива скручивает спазмом все внутренности. Если девушки находят кого-то, кто может быть лучше Баки, то что уже говорить про самого Стива. Кому он такой болезненный и слабый нужен?

\- Бак… - начинает он, но не знает, что сказать. Как поддержать друга в эту минуту, ведь для Баки это очень важно, как и для самого Стива, когда Баки поддерживает его, чтобы ни случилось. Баки всегда находит нужные слова, в отличии от Стива.

\- Стиви… - Баки перебивает его, тем самым освобождая от надобности что-либо говорить по этому поводу. – Ты же… Стив, ты же... - он судорожно сглатывает, - ...не предашь меня?

\- Баки, - Стив тоже сглатывает внезапно подступивший ком, на этот раз это никак не связано с обидой, и уверено говорит: - никогда не предам, Баки. Я с тобой до самого конца, помнишь?

Баки снова улыбается ему в темноте и крепче перехватывает поперек груди, вынуждая лечь на правый бок, лицом к себе. Стив подчиняется, и на этот раз его затапливает счастье. Баки принадлежит ему. Хотя бы ночью, но его тепло только для Стива.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив, конечно же, понимает, что это не может длиться вечно. На смену зиме обязательно приходит весна, а за ней всегда приходит лето. Только он не может побороть ощущение, что отныне зима поселилась в его сердце навсегда…

Сегодня весь день идет снег, и Стива до самого вечера мучает нехорошее предчувствие. На дворе уже за полночь, а Баки все нет. В этом нет ничего странного, конечно, ведь у каждого из них своя жизнь, они спят отдельно, каждый в своей постели, и Стиву не обязательно ждать его возвращения. Но он все равно ждет. Как ждет и того, что Баки, как раньше, без спроса заберется к нему на кровать и проспит рядом до самого утра.

Сделать нечто подобное самому не хватает смелости. Да и спать, на самом деле, не так уж и холодно. Сейчас только начало декабря, зима не вступила в свои права в полную силу, и Стив никак не сможет объяснить Баки такой поступок.

Себе он давно уже во всем признался. В своем желании спать рядом с Баки, желании чувствовать как можно дольше вес его сильной руки на своей груди, теплое дыхание на коже, в желании просто прикасаться к нему в рамках дозволенного их дружбой, и даже больше. Но он чувствует нарастающую панику всякий раз, когда даже просто допускает мысль о том, чтобы все рассказать Баки. Или хотя бы намекнуть.

Сомнений быть не может – Баки его не поймет. Никогда. Никогда - это слишком долго, и надежды у Стива нет. Потому что он знает своего друга, он знает, как Баки любит женщин. Стива можно сравнить с женщиной разве что по силе. Он до сих пор отчетливо помнит тот случай из детства, когда его побила девочка, да еще и при всем дворе, и только за то, что он вежливо попросил ее отдать игрушку младшему мальчику.

Тогда Стивен Роджерс поклялся себе бороться с несправедливостью, чего бы это ему ни стоило. А теперь он сидит, прикусив до крови губу, и думает о том, что такую цену он еще не готов заплатить.

Пять дней назад Япония напала на их военно-морскую базу в Жемчужной гавани… Три дня назад Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс заявил, что запишется добровольцем на войну, что больше не может стоять в стороне, и это его долг… Вчера Баки не было весь день, а потом он не пришел ночевать, сегодня с утра до ночи идет снег, и Стив физически чувствует, как постепенно, но неотвратимо рушится его и без того хрупкий мир.

Баки обиделся на него. Сомневаться не приходится, ведь два дня назад Стив должен был поддержать решение друга, должен был быть на его стороне, но вместо этого они поссорились, потому что Стивен вдруг решил, что тоже не намерен оставаться в стороне, и пойдет на войну вместе с Баки…

Таким жалким и ненужным он себя еще никогда не чувствовал. Теперь он останется совсем один. Когда умерла мама, у него был Баки, а теперь и Баки бросает его и идет на верную смерть.

Слезы нещадно сдавливают горло, и Стив даже не пытается их сдерживать, потому что зачем? Все равно никто не видит. И плевать, что мужчины не плачут, ведь настоящие мужчины, такие как Баки, идут на войну, а если он не может, остается только забиться в самый темный угол, реветь и проклинать свою слабость.

На улице давно глубокая ночь. Стив потерял счет времени. Он бездумно смотрит в окно, изредка сердито стирая кулаком слезы со щек. Черное небо без остановки сыплет снегом, где-то вдалеке даже слышится натужный вой ветра, и Стив не обращает внимания, как открывается дверь комнаты, как осторожно ступают по скрипучим половицам тяжелые ботинки.

\- Стив? – Роджерс вздрагивает от голоса, и судорожный всхлип срывается с его губ. Баки, к счастью, не придает этому значения. – А ну слезай оттуда! Давно там сидишь? Решил простудиться?

Стив размыкает сцепленные на худеньких коленках руки и аккуратно спускается с подоконника, пытаясь улыбнуться.

\- Бак…

\- А ты кого хотел увидеть? – улыбка расплывается на лице Барнса - света с улицы хватает, чтобы Стив мог ее рассмотреть, - но тут же гаснет, когда Баки видит влажные, заплаканные глаза друга. – Стиви, ты что? Что случилось?

Он кидается к другу, будто и не было двух дней одиночества, впивается пальцами ему в плечи и смотрит. Стив видит столько нежности в его глазах, что лучше б Баки ему врезал, думает он. От этого сердце сжимается в маленький комочек, и Стиву кажется, что оно сейчас не выдержит.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - тихо просит Стивен, срываясь, и пытается отступить назад. Истерики ему только и не хватало, но Баки хорошо знает, о чем он, подается следом и вытирает ему слезы, и ничего не говорит. Просто притягивает к себе и обнимает. Баки уже давно его не обнимал, и Стив мысленно говорит Господу, что это не стоит предшествующих этому событий. Если ему придется жить без объятий, то пусть, по крайней мере, Баки будет рядом, не на войне.

\- Ты будешь в безопасности. Я позабочусь об этом, - шепчет Баки куда-то ему в макушку, прижимая к себе, и от этого еще сильнее хочется реветь, новый комок слез сковывает горло, и становится трудно вдохнуть, Стивен изо всех сил пытается дышать, потому что приступ астмы ему сейчас точно не нужен.

\- Ты не будешь, - захлебываясь слезами, выдавливает Стив, отчаянно цепляясь руками за Баки, который еще сильнее обнимает его, будто хочет впечатать в себя. Будто хочет остаться, но у него нет выбора.

А потом Стив замирает и забывает о своих слезах, потому что губы Баки теплые и мягкие, и они повсюду. Они целуют его соленые от слез щеки и закрытые глаза, распухший нос и горячий висок, хрипло шепчут: «Не плачь, родной», и Стиву слышится совсем другое слово, а потом Баки Барнс дарит Стивену Роджерсу первый в жизни настоящий поцелуй.

И впервые за все время, сколько Роджерс помнит, они лежат, крепко обнявшись, и Стивен нутром чует, что это последний раз на долгое время, когда он может быть так близко к Баки.


	4. Chapter 4

Стив и не думал, что женщина может так на него смотреть. Испытывать к нему столько нежности. Он бы мог допустить, что нежностью тут и не пахнет, что это всего лишь жалость, но Стивен Роджерс прекрасно знает, как выглядит жалось в глазах других. И тем более в глазах женщин.

Так смотрела на него миссис Джонс, когда он приходил в ее лавку за хлебом… Так смотрел мистер Томасон, когда нужно было продать Стивену новую лампочку… Так смотрели на него абсолютно все прохожие, когда он шел домой, совершенно продрогший, и зябко кутался в свою не по размеру огромную куртку… Так теперь смотрит на него полковник Филлипс.

А так, как смотрит Пегги Картер, на него смотрела только мама. Конечно, в мамином взгляде всегда была еще любовь, но в случае с агентом Картер о любви говорить не приходится. Стиву хватает и того, что есть. Однако он позволяет себе думать, что мог бы полюбить ее, и, что уж врать, позволяет себе мечтать, как увидит в ее взгляде нечто подобное, обращенное на него. Приятно изредка об этом думать. А сейчас ему достаточно просто ее заботы, доброты в ее глазах, надежды на успех, веры в его силы, и, видит Бог, он старается изо всех своих сил, чтобы ее не разочаровать. Он никогда не хотел разочаровывать дорогих ему людей.

Еще Стив иногда тоскливо спрашивает себя: «Что на это все сказал бы Баки? Что бы он сказал о ней? Кем бы она стала для него: другом или врагом?»

Но это совсем абсурдные мысли, и Стив запрещает себе думать об этом. Он гонит такие мысли прочь, потому что Баки слишком много значит для него. Он, несомненно, был бы рад, если бы был рядом.

Роджерс поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от своего занятия и мыслей, и видит ее. Агент Картер стоит в нескольких десятках ярдов от него, едва заметно опираясь на Виллис – на ней по-прежнему идеально выглаженная белая блузка и форменная юбка, волосы, как и всегда, уложены в аккуратную прическу, не нарушающую устав, – скрестив руки на груди, она наблюдает за разгрузкой только что прибывшего грузовика с провизией.

Она не видит его, и Стив думает, что более подходящего момента может и не быть вовсе. Он чувствует волнительную свободу в груди от того, что тайком наблюдает за ней, за тем, как она легким движением поправляет челку или хмурится, или вскидывает руку, привлекая к себе внимание, согласно улыбается, вновь возвращаясь к наблюдению. Стивен пытается сдержать улыбку, чтобы не выглядеть совсем глупо, и снова опускает списавшийся почти до основания карандаш на пожелтевший лист тетради, нанося первый штрих…

Он знает, скоро все должно решиться для него: он выдержит или погибнет. Он узнает, годен ли он на что-нибудь, кроме как быть грушей для битья, а тем более заслуживает ли он ту поддержку, что у него есть. Агент Картер верит в него, как всегда верил его лучший друг, доктор Эрскин убежден, что Стив особенный, как когда-то говорил ему его отец, которого он почти не помнит, и Стивен не смеет дать им меньше. Он соберет все силы, чтобы эксперимент прошел успешно, потому что не имеет права отступить или сдаться. Он хотел шанс – ему дали шанс. Он воспользуется им, или все будет кончено раз и навсегда.

Стив никогда не умел врать, все, что он думает, он считает своим долгом озвучить, несмотря на последствия. Пегги Картер вдвойне не заслуживает лжи или недомолвок, поэтому сказать ей правду – снова увидеть в ее глазах симпатию и, возможно, уважение.

Ведь она красивая, и Стив говорит это, не задумываясь о страхе или стеснении. Он говорит такое девушке впервые в жизни и чувствует крохотный укол смущения от своей бестактности, но когда находит в ее глазах одобрение и улыбку, ему хочется шире расправить плечи…

А потом разум затмевает боль... Это больно. Это так чертовски больно, ощущение такое, будто тысячи иголок с насечками запустили под кожу, они струятся по крови, впиваются в стенки вен, разрывают их, раздирают его тело изнутри. Он просто не в состоянии сдержать крик – это выше человеческих сил, но когда он слышит взволнованный голос Пегги, губы невольно шепчут ее имя – он не имеет права ее так называть даже мысленно, но если он сейчас умрет, некому будет делать выговор, - просят дать ему шанс: он выдержит! Он ведь сильный, как всю жизнь уверял его Баки…

Все происходит так стремительно быстро, что Стив не успевает осознать. Он не успевает как следует надышаться новыми легкими, кислорода слишком много, у него кружится голова от переизбытка, ему кажется, его просто разорвет. Но теперь он чувствует такую силу, которую не мог и вообразить.

Пегги рядом, когда он открывает глаза – она первая, кого он видит. От волнения она подает ему рубашку, которая теперь Роджерсу разве что на нос, и он наконец-то понимает – новое тело, новые возможности, новая жизнь, и за все это он должен благодарить доктора Эрскина.

А потом его оглушает взрыв. Крики. Стрельба. И новая жизнь, не дав ему очухаться, сразу окунает в свой водоворот с головой…


	5. Chapter 5

\- Да, сэр. Я дойду, - другого и быть не может для Капитана Америки – нет, для Стивена Роджерса, – ведь если есть хоть малейший шанс, что Барнс жив, черта с два он им не воспользуется.

Пегги понимает его, она поможет. Но чего она не может пока понять – это того, что Стив готов отдать за него жизнь. Ведь идти в одиночку – равносильно самоубийству. Ведь он – не армия. Она всего лишь женщина, она не готова отпустить его, но все, что он может сказать ей, умещается в одну фразу: «Не держи меня». Нет такой силы, которая смогла бы его остановить, потому что он знает: Баки жив.

Страх потерять его впивается под кожу, вспыхивает, как багровое зарево. Полыхает кровавой пеленой перед глазами как никогда ярко. Стивен должен сказать ему о том, что чувствует, так давно и так сильно. Он никогда не сможет сравнить свои чувства к Баки с чувствами к Пегги…

Он обязан пройти расстояние, отделяющее его от цели. Найти базу Гидры. Зайти врагу в тыл и нанести как можно больше ущерба. Освободить всех, кого сможет.

Он – не армия, но кто сказал, что он один не стоит армии?

***

В тишине своей палатки, при тусклом освещении можно смотреть на него, ведь они так давно не виделись, и в этом нет ничего странного. Просто смотреть, не отрывая глаз. Стив стоит на середине и не может успокоить сердце. Адреналин уже должен был схлынуть, учитывая нынешние особенности его тела, но Стив чувствует, как с каждой мыслью о том, что он мог не успеть, сердце снабжает кровь новой порцией.

Он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

\- Я ведь знал, - с улыбкой выдыхает Стив, теперь он может себе ее позволить. Баки рядом, в безопасности. Относительной. – Я знал, что ты обязательно вляпаешься в какое-нибудь дерьмо без меня.

\- Я же забрал все с собой, помнишь? - с хитринкой в глазах отвечает Баки, протягивает Стивену руку, будто хочет прикоснуться, и чуть серьезнее добавляет: - Но ты пришел за мной. - Он сидит по-турецки на импровизированной постели Капитана и смотрит так виновато, что у того подкашиваются ноги. – Знаешь, я мечтал об этом. Каждый чертов раз, когда они тыкали в меня иглами, я мечтал, чтобы это был именно ты. Ведь больше некому. Это ли не глупо с моей стороны?

Он умудряется шутить на эту тему так непринужденно - прищур его глаз становится еще нахальнее, - что Роджерс одним рывком поднимает его на ноги и грубо дергает на себя, заключая в объятия до хруста ребер.

Плевать, что вокруг война, что бродит куча народу, и кто-то может случайно войти, Стив слишком долго не смотрел в его серые глаза, не слышал полный иронии голос, не вдыхал бесконечно родной и любимый запах, не делил свое одиночество ни с кем.

И так отчаянно хочется признаться, сказать все вслух, не только в своей голове, но Капитан тут же отбрасывает эти мысли и уверяет себя, что тогда ему все померещилось. И поцелуи, и слова, и объятия до боли во всем теле… Ведь как Баки мог полюбить его такого? К тому же, после той ночи они к этому не возвращались, Баки не давал повода, а Стив не нашел в себе решимости. Барнс вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжая бегать на свидания, только перестал об этом Стиву рассказывать во всех подробностях. Даже изо всех сил пытался найти ему пару, и Роджерс уговорил себя, что то был всего лишь реалистичный и жестокий сон, как, собственно, и вся его жизнь.

\- Ты стал сильнее, - шепчет Баки, сигналом тревоги врываясь в ход его мыслей, ведь Стив так и стоит, не размыкая рук, ждет, пока Баки сам от него отойдет, но тот не спешит разжимать руки, только тепло дышит ему в ухо, и Стив не торопится выпускать его.

\- И выше, - счастливо улыбается Роджерс, все же неохотно отстраняясь, уловив краем уха какую-то возню снаружи.

\- И выше, - соглашается Барнс, упрямо не расцепляя рук и не отводя взгляд. И, кажется, вот он, тот самый волшебный момент истины, когда можно не бояться и открыть все карты…

\- Эй, Кэп? – доносится до них спустя пару секунд, и магия рассеивается. Баки отступает назад и опускает голову. Перед входом топчется Фитч - юный и смелый, один из тех, кого Роджерс вытащил из пасти Гидры. – Там ребята скромный пир организовали, все ждут вас. А вы, случаем, не знаете, где Барнс?

\- Да здесь я! У нас с Кэпом дело было! – кричит названый, не дав Роджерсу опомниться, и на его лице снова красуется беззаботная улыбка. И Стив понимает: плевать он хотел, что могут подумать. Баки кидает на Стива последний взгляд, подхватывает свой китель и отдергивает полог палатки.

***

Это, без сомнения, страшнее и опаснее русских горок, на которые его когда-то затащил Баки. Он помнит свой ужас, как сейчас, он помнит полные сочувствия и сожаления глаза друга. Но поезд совсем близко, и он может ответить, что это не месть, все равно не будет времени размышлять над этим, и пусть ситуация неподходящая, он чувствует удовлетворение...

Он чувствует, как все катится к черту в тот момент, когда Баки поднимает щит. Стив уже знает, что не успеет, что у Баки недостаточно силы его удержать, что ударная волна сметет его, как пылинку, что у них просто нет времени…

\- Баки! Нет!

Вместе с обломками вагона у Стивена Роджерса обрывается сердце…

Пегги целует его в первый и последний раз, ведь он так и не приблизился ни на йоту к тому, чтобы понимать ее, чтобы сделать первый шаг, но все это не имеет значения, потому что стоит Стиву закрыть глаза, он вспоминает свой самый первый в жизни поцелуй – с Баки, и сейчас он настолько реален, что у Капитана выступают непрошенные слезы.

Шмидт обязательно заплатит. Он заставит его заплатить за все. Он заплатит всем, что у него есть: своей идеей, своими базами, своими людьми, своей жизнью – всем. Капитан Америка не собирается его отпускать. Он уничтожит его, превратит Гидру в историю, сотрет ее в порошок и развеет над рекой забвения.

А Стивен Роджерс должен жить дальше, прожить свою жизнь красиво и ярко, Баки хотел бы этого. Стив обещает Пегги – заставляет ее верить, надеяться до последнего, он даже видит ее в великолепном вечернем наряде, - что пойдет с ней на свидание, что будет танцевать с ней. Он смотрит на вырезку из газеты с ее фото и знает, что не вернется к прежней жизни, не сможет быть с ней, хотя мог бы приложить чуть больше усилий для своего спасения, но он не сделает этого… Ему не нужно все то, что будет после Баки. Ничто не сможет вернуть ему Баки…

И это его выбор – всегда был и всегда будет. Капитан Америка погибнет, спасая родной город, он пожертвует своей жизнью, не сумев смириться… А Пегги Картер так никогда и не узнает, что Стивен Роджерс не смог бы вернуться к ней, не смог бы любить ее так, как любил только однажды…


	6. Chapter 6

_Человеческие существа, пережившие какую-либо катастрофу и лишенные воспоминаний о том, что произошло, считали себя сотворенными из праха земного. Все знания о предках, о том, кем они были и в какое межзвездное время жили, стирались из памяти немногих выживших. *_

 

Будто жизнь еще не в полной мере посмеялась над ним, смерть следом решила сыграть с ним злую шутку. Две неразлучные сестрицы, идущие рука об руку, они решили чередовать свои шутки и насмешки.

Семьдесят лет – ничто для векового льда, и человек, похороненный в его холодных глубинах, тоже ничто.

Проснуться в другой эпохе и почувствовать себя обманутым – врагу не пожелаешь. Стивен Роджерс ощутил это на своей шкуре сполна.

И когда призраки прошлого догоняют тебя, тебе кажется, что ты сходишь с ума. Что они пришли за тобой, пришли отобрать у тебя надежду на светлое будущее, отобрать душу и тело, повергнув в хаос.

Но когда твою душу и так вынули из тела еще тогда, семьдесят лет назад, как смириться с тем, что тот, кого ты считал погибшим, все это время был жив? Ведь когда-то именно ты не сражался за него, ты не дал ему шанс, ты бросил его. Ты сдался. Как мог выстоять он?

Черный намордник, как для цепного пса, которым, в общем-то, Барнс и был дольше собственной жизни, от удара слетает с его лица, а Стивену Роджерсу на плечи ложится тяжесть, которой ему не поднять.

\- Баки?

\- Какой, к черту, Баки?

Солдат мешкает всего секунду, а потом вскидывает руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом…

Вина впивается иголками в его пропитанные сывороткой мышцы, и он может только безвольно смотреть вслед… Вслед своему прошлому, человеку, который был смыслом всего…

У Капитана Америки нет оправдания. У Стивена Роджерса его нет и подавно.

У него есть миссия, как и много десятков лет тому назад – спасти людей. Он должен будет сделать выбор, и он не уверен, что справится с последствиями.

Сэм не забывает напоминать при каждом удобном случае, что это больше не его друг. Но Стив не может согласиться, не может бросить его, когда он так близко, хотя все чаще горько думает о том, что Уилсон может оказаться прав.

А потом Баки, чужой и холодный, со стальным отблеском в глазах, с металлической рукой, смотрит так, будто может убить одним взглядом. Но это он – его Баки. Тот, который всегда стоял горой за него – тощего и больного, верящего в несуществующую справедливость, защищая его от нападок, тот, кого Стив любил больше жизни, кого обещал не предавать.

Роджерс все еще не верит во все происходящее. Жизнь не может быть так жестока – Баки погиб, но Зимний Солдат не оставляет ему выбора, и Капитан готов принять смерть, на этот раз настоящую - последнюю ее карту, он готов расстаться с жизнью, и если Барнс заберет ее, это будет справедливо.

\- Я не буду с тобой драться… - щит летит в пропасть, - ты мой друг. – Железный кулак Солдата летит Капитану в лицо.

\- ТЫ! МОЕ! ЗАДАНИЕ! – остервенело орет Зимний Солдат, нанося удары один за другим. «ТЫ! ПРЕДАЛ! МЕНЯ!» – кричит Баки Барнс в мутнеющем сознании Стивена Роджерса, выбивая из него жизнь, и Стивен слышит его слова так же отчетливо, как и свои:

\- Так выполни его… ведь я с тобой… до конца…

«И это конец», - мелькает последняя мысль. Перед тем, как упасть в бездну, сердце останавливается, и легкие отказываются принимать кислород.

Стив не собирается бороться за свою жизнь, он потерял ее семьдесят лет назад…

***

Наташа оказывается права – Солдата найти невозможно, если он сам того не желает. Все попытки оборачиваются крахом. И когда очередная зацепка кажется стоящей, она неизменно приводит в тупик.

Гидра пала в большинстве своем, а та, что еще осмеливается поднять свои ядовитые головы, лишается их стараниями Ника Фьюри в Европе и Азии, и Фила Коулсона в Северной и Южной Америке.

ЩИТа больше нет, работы у Роджерса тоже нет, поэтому все силы брошены в одном направлении. Даже Сэм смирился или понял - Стиву все равно, - что он не остановится.

Он или найдет Баки, или Баки надоест и он выполнит свое задание. Стив даже ждет этого, ведь Баки никогда не оставлял дела незавершенными.

Стивен не может опровергнуть тот факт, что это Баки его вытащил. И Сэм не может и, возможно, поэтому теперь свои советы и пожелания он держит при себе.

\- Я должен найти его. Я однажды уже бросил его одного.

И они понимают оба: либо Барнс вспомнил и принял все, как есть, либо Роджерс потерял его навсегда.

\- Кэп…

Стив поднимает на Сэма глаза. Сэм улыбается, и Стив чувствует спокойствие, несмотря на то, что Уилсон явно хочет спросить что-то, чего не решался спросить раньше – сердце Сокола начинает биться чуточку быстрее.

\- Я спрошу один раз, ты можешь сделать вид, что не расслышал…

\- Но ты все равно будешь считать это ответом, да-да, - Стив кривит губы в ухмылке, сдерживая смех, потому что этот разговор до абсурдности напоминает ему предыдущий с Романовой. Она определенно пагубно влияет на людей, и Роджерс готовится к какому-нибудь вопросу с подковыркой.

\- Барнс, он…

\- Остановись, - жестко просит Стив, вскидывая руку.

\- Нет, я не о том. Я хотел сказать, что понимаю теперь, что он значит для тебя, но нельзя все держать в себе. Ты ведь так и не признался ему, верно? Это мучает тебя. Я же вижу, что тут не только чувство вины, продиктованное дружбой.

Стив вздыхает, он понимает, что пытается сказать Сэм. Неужели он так очевиден для окружающих? Кто еще может догадываться об этом? Он чувствует, что они ступают на опасную территорию, но тут же думает, что хуже уже просто не может быть, да и сейчас люди, как выяснилось, стали терпимее к этому относиться. Но он все равно будто возвращается в тридцатые, когда он был больным и слабым, когда он не смел признаться в этом даже себе.

«Долбанный психоаналитик», - думает Роджерс и расправляет плечи, прогоняя наваждение.

\- Я любил его. До сих пор люблю. Но я предал его, Сэм.

\- Ты не виноват, Кэп.

\- Еще как. Ты представить не можешь. Он столько раз спасал мою задницу, ему столько раз били морду за меня, я обязан ему жизнью, но не смог отплатить тем же.

***

Ночью его будит неясный шум из гостиной. Прихватив с собой щит, он идет туда.

Темный силуэт стоит в тени окна: на голове капюшон, руки в карманах, но поза говорит о том, что перед ним солдат. Присмотревшись внимательнее, Стив понимает, что это и правда Солдат.

\- Не хотел разбудить, - холодно бросает тот, не оборачиваясь. Капитан расслабляется.

\- Врешь, - спокойно отвечает Стив и откладывает щит – если бы Зимний хотел причинить ему вред, то вряд ли оповестил бы о своем прибытии.

\- Зачем искал? – невозмутимо спрашивает он, пожимая плечами.

\- Хотел сказать спасибо? – выходит полувопросительно, с сарказмом, и Стив не может сдержать улыбку, он разворачивается и идет на кухню. Неторопливо пьет холодный сок из холодильника, Солдат слышит, как он сглатывает.

\- Это все? – доносится до Роджерса, и что-то ломается внутри.

Капитан возвращается в гостиную, по-прежнему не включая свет, и садится в кресло, в котором сидел Фьюри. Над головой три отверстия от крупнокалиберного ствола.

\- Хотел спросить зачем? Черт, хотел попросить прощения! Посмотреть тебе в глаза и убедиться…

\- Убедиться в чем? – все тем же тоном перебивает Зимний, и Стив готов ответить: в том, что ты меня не помнишь, в том, что в тебе больше нет Баки, в том…

\- Что ты ненавидишь меня. Я бросил тебя там, Бак, я принял твою смерть без борьбы.

Солдат молчит, Стив слышит, как в оглушающей тишине щелкают пластины на его руке. О чем он думает? Зачем пришел? Чего хочет от этого разговора?

\- Хотел сказать тебе то, что должен был сказать семьдесят лет назад, но не знал как… Да и сейчас не знаю.

\- Попробуй, - говорит Барнс и, на этот раз, оборачивается. Стив тянется к ночнику и дергает цепочку, неяркий свет разливается по комнате, но Баки все равно досадливо морщит нос и замолкает. Роджерс неотрывно смотрит на него и не видит ни капли интереса, только все тот же студеный, колючий взгляд его серых глаз. Значит он прав – Солдат его ненавидит. Баки его ненавидит. И он давится своим признанием. – Дьявол, Стиви, ты как был придурком…

Капитан сглатывает подступивший комок и поднимается на ноги, замирая, потому что только Баки так называл его, Стив ненавидел это имя из его уст, потому что всего лишь на краткий миг Барнс смотрит на него так, как смотрел когда-то в 43-м… как смотрел всегда, по-правде. Но Стив теряет это ощущение, когда глаза начинает жечь от недостатка влаги и приходится на мгновенье их прикрыть. Солдат возвращает зиму в свой взгляд, но у Стива все равно вырывается отчаянное:

\- Бак?

И обрывается душа, когда тот в ворчливой манере отвечает:

\- А ты кого хотел увидеть? – и это на самом деле Баки, его Баки. Остряк и балагур, надежный и верный, любимый. Кровь наполняется адреналином, но Стив не двигается с места.

\- …да, так придурком и остался, - все же заканчивает мысль Барнс и идет к нему, снимая капюшон. Длинные волосы лезут в глаза, но он не обращает на это внимания. Он останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки и ждет. И Роджерс отмирает. Он хватает его за куртку и притягивает к себе. Как же он мечтал об этом. Как же он соскучился. Баки обнимает его только правой рукой.

Стив отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза – нет холодного блеска, нет ненависти, нет безразличия, – бездумно шарит рукой по его груди, наощупь там, где неровный шов от ключицы к плечу, проводит ладонью, кончиками пальцев по левой руке и без сопротивления сплетает свои с пальцами Баки, крепко сжимая кулак.

\- Прости, - шепчет почти не слышно.

Барнс рычит и толкает его в грудь, чтобы тут же притянуть обратно к себе за футболку – Стив слышит, как она трещит, – жадно впивается в его губы поцелуем, прикусывая до крови, и Роджерс чувствует, что, наконец-то, зима в его груди отступает.

_____________

* - слова принадлежат Иммануилу Великовскому, и пусть они из другой оперы, мне кажется, они уместны. Цитата взята из антологии «Запах страха».


	7. Бонус

Баки всегда позволял себе спать рядом со Стивом, Солдат – нет. Возможно, он думает, что это обезоруживает его в глазах Стива, делает беззащитным и уязвимым перед ним, потому что всегда другие были беззащитны перед Зимним Солдатом. Стив не знает.

Он знает, что Баки никогда не боялся выглядеть глупо или странно, или не так, как другие. Не тогда, когда дело касалось Стива. В такие моменты Баки напоминал хищника, который защищает свое – свою территорию и членов своей стаи. Баки считал своим долгом защищать Стива, как своего друга, брата.

Быть рядом с Баки, означало быть в безопасности. Быть защищенным. Стив всегда лез на рожон, как любил говорить ему Баки, Стив неизменно отвечал, что просто пытается быть честным с окружающими, получал затрещину от друга и отправлялся зализывать раны до следующего раза.

Баки никогда не злился на него, даже когда Стив был не прав. Баки просто был рядом и делал все, чтобы Стив чувствовал себя в безопасности, даже если для Баки это означало отказывать себе в чем-либо.

Стив ворочается в постели и никак не может уснуть. Не может даже заставить себя закрыть глаза. Его грызет мысль, что и сейчас он оставил Баки одного, сразу после того, как тот вернулся. Но вернулся ли он? Солдат так толком ничего ему и не сказал.

Стив поднимает голову с подушки и смотрит в сторону двери. Света под ней нет. Что это значит? Зимний ушел? Или остался? Роджерс не может себе этого представить – Зимний Солдат спит в его гостиной на диване. Да и зачем Солдату это? Вряд ли он остался в его квартире после того, как Стив ушел. Он исчез еще до того, как Роджерс закрыл за собой дверь. Разговора все равно не вышло, а чего-то другого Зимний ему не позволил, просто оттолкнув от себя и вытерев затем тыльной стороной живой ладони губы от крови, одарив при этом нечитаемым взглядом. Все что оставалось сделать – это уйти. Дать Солдату пространство, время и возможность вновь вернуться.

Капитан обнаруживает себя застывшим в нерешительности перед дверью своей спальни, взявшись за дверную ручку. Тряхнув головой, он поворачивает ее, пытаясь создавать как можно меньше шума, потому что в груди все еще теплится надежда, что Солдат здесь.

Солдат и правда здесь. Роджерс замирает и думает, что может быть, это была возможность не уходить.

Стивен видит, как лунный свет, просачивающийся из окна, заплетается в металлические сегменты левой руки Солдата. Стив не может видеть, спит тот или нет, но он ничем не выдает, что заметил Капитана, и Роджерс проходит дальше, останавливается около дивана и просто смотрит.

В темноте он видит лучше большинства людей, но и этого ничтожно мало, чтобы рассмотреть черты его лица. Жесткие, холодные, почти чужие.

Спит ли он? Или просто ждет удобного момента, чтобы напасть? Ведь Стив не может сопротивляться притяжению и подходит еще ближе, как кролик к удаву.

Зимний лежит на спине, одна нога вытянута в длину, другая согнута в колене – для опоры или же для возможности немедленно перегруппироваться и оказаться на ногах, – руки: правой не видно, левая лежит на груди, глаза закрыты, но это не значит, что он спит, а Стив все равно не может оторвать от него взгляд.

Роджерс не может придумать ничего получше, чем сесть на пол, привалившись к дивану плечом. Это опасно, он знает, и вряд ли он сможет среагировать быстрее, чем железная рука вцепится ему в горло и сломает позвонки, но на это плевать. Однажды он уже позволил Солдату себя убить, но тот не сделал этого, так возможно ему нечего опасаться? А возможно, единственная причина, по которой Солдат остался – он пришел все-таки выполнить задание?

Плевать. Стива окутывает давно позабытое чувство опасности, сладкой и желанной, когда он сам шел в капкан, когда каждую минуту рисковал поймать фашистскую пулю или напороться на вражескую мину. Опасность не имеет значения, когда тебе есть с кем ее делить. И она становится еще притягательнее, когда есть с кем делить потом безопасность.

Стив не может не возвращаться мыслями к вопросу о том, что именно привело Солдата к нему в квартиру посреди ночи. Они так толком ничего друг другу и не сказали, и поцелуй был скорее от злости, чем от радости, Стив отчего-то уверен, что Солдат об этом не заговорит на утро, если ему вообще удастся выудить из Зимнего хоть слово.

\- Чаще всего я вспоминаю тебя… до войны.

Стивен дергается, как от удара, но теплая ладонь останавливает его и заставляет замереть.

\- Ты же не думал, что сможешь подкрасться ко мне незамеченным?

Конечно, и мысли такой не возникло, но Роджерс молчит. Солдат, снова улегшись на диван и убрав свою руку, продолжает:

\- Я помню, ты был совершенным задохликом, и я не понимаю, как тебе удалось выжить, - Солдат прерывается и смотрит в упор, с вызовом, но Стив не видит в его глазах ни тени смущения или признаков того, что он жалеет о сказанном. Стив думает, что Баки никогда ему такого не сказал бы, поэтому снова молчит. Хотя с его языка почти срывается беспомощное «Благодаря тебе». Капитан поворачивается и садится спиной к дивану, спиной к нему.

Не дождавшись от Роджерса вразумительной реакции, Зимний снова начинает говорить:

\- Иногда я вспоминаю свои задания. Некоторые из них были чистые, некоторые были отвратительнее других, хотя, на самом деле, ни одним из них я не могу гордиться. Я отнимал жизни. Я не задумывался о людях, чьи фото были в папках с заданиями. Я даже имени мог не знать, только номер и приказ уничтожить. Я привык к приказам. Я не думал над ними, я их выполнял.

Стивен сглатывает вязкую слюну и не отвечает. Он не знает, что на это сказать. Ты не виноват? Солдат наверняка не согласится с ним – Стив видит его реакцию, как наяву. Он не хочет спорить, только не сейчас, только не с ним.

\- Твое фото было в одной из множества папок, которые сжигались сразу после ознакомления, вместе со всем, что могло иметь к ним отношение. Вместе с моими воспоминаниями. Вместе с моим прошлым…

\- Мне жаль, - бормочет Стив, потому что не может этого выносить. Это больно. В этом есть его вина, его ответственность, и это давит в груди. Лежит камнем на сердце.

\- Почему? – искренне интересуется Солдат. – Не твоя вина, - и на этот раз не согласен Стив, но он не говорит больше ни слова. Только становится труднее дышать, как когда-то, давным-давно, когда астма не давала ему вдохнуть полной грудью. И он почти верит в это, в то, что его не винят или простили, чтобы через пару секунд испытать боль пуще прежней. Слова Солдата зазубренным лезвием входят под ребра и ворочаются там, неровно добираясь до сердца: – Я ведь не сразу забыл тебя. В это трудно поверить, но память не желала подчиняться. Ты был моим якорем. Долгое время. Стертые воспоминания возвращались, и я часто звал тебя, когда терпеть больше не было сил. А однажды… однажды, перед тем, как в очередной раз стереть мне память из мозгов и твое имя с языка, мне сказали, не без радости и издевки, но правдиво, так чтобы я точно поверил, что герой Америки, капитан Стивен Роджерс погиб.

\- Господи… если бы я только знал…

\- Но ты не знал.

\- Я должен был… Я просто похоронил нас, разве ты не понимаешь?

\- Ты уже говорил. Забудь.

Стивен вздрагивает от этого слова. Забудь. Как может он забыть об этом и притвориться, что ничего не случилось? Что в этом в самом деле нет его вины? Солдат, расценив молчание Капитана, как знак согласия, продолжает тем же голосом, без интонаций:

\- Я вспомнил твое лицо там, на мосту, когда ты назвал меня «Баки». Но не мог ослушаться приказа. Потом, на базе, я вспомнил поезд… и боль… и довольную физиономию Золы. Но имел неосторожность об этом сказать… Знаешь, Гидра не любит, когда что-то идет не по плану, и если что-то ломается, это чинят или просто избавляются. Это был первый раз, когда я говорил после задания не «по теме». И поплатился за это. Полное обнуление, впервые за долгие годы, так, чтобы наверняка. Удивительно, как я смог сохранить рассудок… А потом ты вновь заставил себя вспомнить. Ты заставил посмотреть на себя его глазами, того, чье имя ты произносил, того, кого звал… После этого я уже не мог остановить это. Воспоминания врывались, как стадо ебаных динозавров, таких же древних и неповоротливых, они толпились, пинались, болели, я думал, они меня растопчут.

\- Ты вспомнил, где я живу, почему не пришел раньше?

\- Как я и говорил, я вспомнил тощего доходягу, потом лицо человека, которого должен был убить… лицо того, кого чуть не убил, но… да, черт, я вспомнил, где он живет… где ты живешь. Было глупо приходить сюда и показываться тебе сейчас, но, чтоб ты знал, я тут не первый раз.

\- Что? – хочется обернуться - он по-прежнему сидит на полу, спиной к Солдату, притянув колени к груди и обняв их руками, - но металлическая рука просто рядом с его плечами, удерживает от этого.

\- Что слышал. Наблюдение. Я наблюдал за тобой. Когда смог связать теперешнего двухметрового качка с маленьким костлявым мальчишкой в своей голове, я приходил. Долгое время. Вот что мне нужно было. Я должен был оценить ситуацию, я должен был понять. Мне нужно было знать. Я видел, твои попытки искать меня. Но, как и семьдесят лет назад, ты не научился видеть того, что у тебя под носом.

Стивен слышит упрек, но еще ему кажется, он слышит улыбку в голосе за спиной, хотя и не уверен. Он не может заставить себя повернуться и проверить.

\- Теперь тебе посиделки на сквозняке до лампочки, не так ли? – язвительно интересуется Зимний, переводя тему, и это вселяет в Стива надежду, еще сильнее прежнего. Он кивает. Это все на что он способен – кивать, как идиот. Потому что слова внезапно увязают в глотке комком злых слез. Он сглатывает и размыкает руки на коленях, все-таки оборачивается, но отодвигается подальше на всякий случай из-за того, что собирается сказать.

\- Да, раньше я мог рассчитывать на подзатыльник в лучшем случае, - он улыбается и с облегчением замечает, как губы Солдата дергаются в слабой ответной улыбке. – Или ты… - Стив делает паузу, следя за реакциями на лице Зимнего, но не находит там несогласия или отвращения, которых инстинктивно ждет, поэтому продолжает: - Ты мог затем битый час читать мне мораль об этом.

Солдат хмыкает, соглашаясь. Но потом внезапно хмурится.

\- Чего я не могу вспомнить, так это того, чтобы ты рассказывал, как превратился в Суперстива.

\- Сыворотка суперсолдата, - коротко отвечает он, не желая вдаваться в подробности, во всяком случае, не сейчас, и видит, как Солдат поднимается с дивана. Холодный пот прошибает его вместе со стойким ощущением, что тот намерен уйти. Не успев подумать, что делает, Стив хватает его за руку.

\- Эй, мне просто нужно отлить. После стольких лет криозаморозки даже такие процедуры начинаешь ценить, - усмехается он.

\- Бак? – хрипит Стив, делая попытку подняться следом, не выпуская из захвата его руку. Он чувствует себя очень глупо, но ничего не может поделать, еще немного - и он вообще позорно разрыдается.

\- Я справлюсь один, правда.

Он улыбается, но Роджерс все равно поднимается на ноги и только потом разжимает пальцы. Послушно не идет следом, хотя желание почти непреодолимое, просто садится на диван и обхватывает себя руками. Прикусывает губу и чувствует металлический привкус крови. Метка Зимнего… нет, Баки. Он не возражает и не говорит, чтобы Стив его так не называл, а Стив просто не может называть его как-то по-другому.

\- Ты нашел себе друга, - Барнс подходит совершенно бесшумно, и Стив отмечает, что раньше Баки любил создавать шум вокруг себя. Любил внимание всех, кто находился в широком радиусе поражения его обаяния.

Стив с отрешенной тоской думает, что никогда не перестанет их сравнивать. Баки никогда не станет прежним. Слишком многое ему придется вспомнить за прошедшие семьдесят лет, и это в два раза больше, чем они провели вместе, чем Баки может помнить о нем, Стиве.

Стивену Роджерсу никогда не удастся вытеснить из головы Баки Барнса все те ужасы, которые Баки пришлось пережить. Всей жизни не хватит, но он отдал бы половину оставшейся, чтобы забрать себе его боль.

Баки присаживается рядом, в его руках папка с маркировкой ЕХО-7. Стив успел забыть о ней.

\- Я чуть не убил его… - задумчиво говорит Барнс без тени сожаления, пролистывая содержимое папки. – И уничтожил эту штуку. Проклятье, если бы такие были во время войны... - добавляет Баки, и Стив начинает дрожать. Он не может контролировать свое тело, его трясет, как в лихорадке, он не может с этим справиться, не может побороть… Баки никогда не станет прежним, никогда больше он не увидит нежности в его взгляде и никогда не сможет отпустить…

Он не сразу осознает, что его держат за руки. Руки у Баки теплые, обе, и Стив не знает, как это может быть. Он смотрит на их руки, Баки просто сидит рядом, накрыв его ладони своими, и ждет. Стив поднимает голову - ожидание в его позе, его взгляде, чертах его лица, и это внезапно раздражает, хочется стереть его, убрать, чтобы Баки никогда не пришлось испытывать его вновь. Чтобы никогда больше ему не пришлось так долго ждать.

Роджерс подается вперед и упирается лбом Барнсу в плечо. Баки пахнет металлом и снегом, ночным воздухом и гарью, искусственной кожей и совсем немного - потом, и Стив закрывает глаза. Он чувствует себя дряхлым стариком, чертовски запутавшимся и уставшим. Он обмякает и позволяет Барнсу делать с собой все, что тот захочет. Баки ворочается на диване и укладывает их удобнее. Стив сверху, он, наверное, слишком тяжелый, но забывает об этом, как только прижимается ухом к груди друга и слышит стук его сердца. Сердце бьется, Баки живой, рядом, он не опасен, и он не собирается исчезать. Стив вцепляется мертвой хваткой в его куртку и думает, кто кого утешать должен, но пальцы Баки зарываются в его волосы на затылке, поглаживают мягко, успокаивающе, и оставшиеся мысли разлетаются в разные стороны.

\- Я помню, как ты пришел за мной на базу Гидры, - шепчет Баки, его сердце чуть ускоряет темп, - как мы возвращались к себе в лагерь, как ты смотрел на меня после…

Стив отрывает ухо от его груди и поднимает голову. Вашингтон окутывают едва уловимые в этот час утренние сумерки, но света в комнате достаточно, и Стив четко видит улыбку. Он и не мечтал когда-нибудь снова увидеть ее так близко. Он думает, что сестрицы обязаны дать им передышку.

\- Собирался сказать, что люблю тебя.

15 сентября 2014

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> Саундтрек - Tritonal ft. Jonathan Mendelsohn – Satellite
> 
> есть такая версия https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Vgs1idVDI8 ,  
> а есть версия, которую я люблю больше - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKB7KwyiCLs 
> 
> When your world's colliding  
> Crashing from the sky  
> I’ll be your satellite  
> To guide you home  
> No, you are not alone  
> Though it’s right there  
> Is no hope inside  
> I’ll be your satellite to let you know  
> You are not alone  
> You are not alone
> 
> You are not alone


End file.
